10 Stories for 10 Songs
by BigD1987
Summary: iPod Challenge done Big D's style. Ten songs, ten stories. Rated for some minor language. Reviews would be appreciated.


Hey, it's me again. So here's the deal: because of schoolwork, I've had to postpone the next chapter of _Ash Ketchum: Superman _while I focus on schoolwork. So I'll be writing the iPod Challenge as instituted by Milotic: put your iPod on shuffle, then write a short story (AKA drabbles, but I don't use that) in the time it takes for the song to play. Of course, you have to pick a fandom and a pairing. You already know what I'm doing. But I'm putting my own twist on it: Since the vast majority of the songs on my iPod are not Silly Love Songs, a good part of them will not be romance stories. Because again, I don't have very many love songs. If you think that's cheating, then I'll do another one the old-fashioned way. By the way, I must admit: I skipped over songs I didn't like and went with songs I did.

--

**1. Around and Around by Chuck Berry**

Ash and Misty were at a '50s style sock-hop, and were having the time of their lives. Ash was in some greaser-style get up and Misty was wearing a poodle skirt. The band had gone into a Chuck Berry song, and now the place was rocking, big time.

"Having fun?" Ash asked Misty.

"Oh yeah!" She replied. She twirled a few times and then found her way back to Ash's arms. Then they performed some moves that got the whole place cheering for the both of them. "You're good at this!"

"Why, thank you!" But then, the cops showed up. But no one stopped! But luckily for all of them, the cops let everyone go. Simply put, the place was rockin' and rollin' and they were not going to stop.

--

**2. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen (A/N: Dun dun dun. Da Na na na na na)**

"Piii, kaaa, CHUUUUU!!!!!" Pikachu let loose a Thundershock attack that finished off his opponent. Another challenger was gone.

"Keep it up, buddy!" Came Ash's voice from the Trainer's box.

"Pika!" He replied. The opposing trainer threw the Pokeball into the field. It was a Venusaur. This was a little more difficult, but it was still manageable.

"Give it and Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Yelled Ash. Pikachu's tail began to glow and he swiped his tail at the opposing Pokemon. It was a great hit, and the opponent fell to the ground.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Came the voice of the referee.

"There we go, Pikachu!" Yelled Ash. "And another one gone, baby!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied. He gave Ash the thumbs-up, which Ash returned, and replied,

"And another one bites the dust!"

--

**3. Shot Down in Flames by AC/DC (A/N: Bon Scott FTW)**

It happened first when the group was at a Pokemon Center. They were hanging atound when Brock noticed a very beautiful woman. Instantly, he left the side of Ash and Misty and began flirting with her.

"Hello, miss, I see you—"

"Go to hell!" She snapped. Poor Brock didn't even get to finish his sentence. And Ash and Misty were laughing at him hard and imitating a plane getting shot down.

"Ouch!" Said Misty.

"That hurt," replied Ash. But Brock wasn't finished.

A few hours later, Brock was at a bar hanging out with another girl.

"Hello," he said to her. But again, he didn't have a chance, because a big, muscular guy came up to him and said,

"Hey buddy, she's mine!"

When he told the story to Ash and Misty, the two simply shook their heads, unlike last time.

"Ain't it a shame?" Said Misty.

"Too be shot down in flames?" Said Ash. "Oh, yeah."

--

**4. You Really Got Me by the Kinks (A/N: Da na na na na)**

Ash couldn't sleep. Why? Thoughts of Misty, that's why. Thoughts of her had been bugging him for some time. She really got him, enough that he couldn't sleep.

But he didn't want to be set free. He wanted to be by her side all the time.

"Ash, are you okay?" She asked him one time.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. No, I'm not."

"Really? What's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong? You really got me, girl. I can't sleep at night because I think of you so damn much! You really got me."

--

**5. Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye by Steam (A/N: Let's Go White Sox!)**

"Misty, he's not good enough for you!" Said Ash.

"Why should I care about what you say?" She replied.

"Because he doesn't love like I do. I've seen you cry too much, Misty. I won't let you cry again. So tell him you're leaving."

"But—"

"I've never seen Gary comfort you when you were crying, Misty. He was never there. Do you think that makes him a good boyfriend?"

"No…" she said, beginning to realize he was right.

"You see?" He said. "I'll treat you better, Misty. I'll be there if you are sad."

"Thanks, Ash. You're the best."

"Now there's something you gotta do for me.."

"Misty, what are you doing with him?" Asked Gary, who had just barged in.

"Gary, I'm leaving you!" She said to him.

"What?" He asked, infuriated.

"You heard her!" Ash said. "You know the song, right? Na Na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey goodbye, right"

"Yeah."

"I'm saying that to you, Gary." Said Misty.

--

**6. I Got You (I Feel Good) by James Brown (A/N: HEEEY!!)**

He felt really good. No, he wasn't Pokemon master, but it was close. Why? He had Misty as his girlfriend. That's some damn fine consolation.

"I feel nice." He said to her.

"Like sugar and spice?" She replied.

"Oh yeah." He said. "I feel good, baby."

"You'd better," she said.

"Ha!" He felt he could do no wrong with her in his arms, as they were at the moment. He was glad he was with her. He felt good, and he knew that he would. 'Cause he had her.

--

**7. Thunderstruck by AC/DC (A/N: You've been… THUNDERSTRUCK!!!)**

"Get 'im, Pikachu!" Yelled Ash. Pikachu lunged at the opposing Seviper only for the snake to dodge easily. Pikachu then dodged an attack by the enemy with some difficulty. But Ash knew what to do. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Said the yellow rodent. He proceeded to use Thunderbolt on the Seviper. The snake screamed in pain from the attack and then fell to the ground. It was defeated.

"Seviper is unable to battle!" Yelled the referee. The opposing trainer withdrew the Seviper and called forth another Pokemon, this time a Blastoise. A lot bigger than Pikachu, but Ash knew Pikachu could handle it easily.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail, first!" He called.

"Pi-ka!" Replied the yellow rodent. It launched itself at the Blastoise and struck it with its tail. Blastoise tried to counter with a Headbutt, but Pikachu was too fast—and small—for the attack to hit and easily dodged it.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Piiii, kaaa… CCHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at the Blastoise, striking the water Pokemon and knocked it out easily.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" Called the ref. "Ash Ketchum is the winner!" Ash pumped his fist in the air victoriously.

"What happened?" Asked the other trainer, who was too shocked to understand what had just happened.

Ash simply replied by saying, "You've been… Thunderstruck!"

--

**8. Forever by Dropkick Murphys**

He never took his loved ones for granted. Especially not her. "You mean so much to me," he said to her.

"I do?" She asked.

"Yes. Your strength is the power that carried me through," he said. And he meant it. Even when he was down, he could rely on her. "I worry you often, but you still understand," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"There's a piece of you with me they can't tear apart," he said. "And I want us to be together. Your power and strength stays with me forever."

"Thank you. I love you, Ash," she said. "Will we be forever?" She asked. He simply chuckled and said,

"Forever."

--

**9. A Foul-Tempered Rabbit by Monty Python (from the **_**Holy Grail **_**soundtrack. I had to do this one!)**

The moment simply boggled their minds. It was just an ordinary Buneary! Ash sent Pikachu to take care of the little bastard but the Buneary viciously attacked poor Pikachu, which stunned the hell out of Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brock. "Did that Buneary just rough up Pikachu?" Asked Misty.

"I think it did," said Ash. Then Pikachu came up to Ash and he asked, "Hey buddy, what happened?"

It was in Pikachu's language, but it was obvious what he was saying. "That's no ordinary Buneary! That's the most foul, cruel and bad-tempered rodent you ever set your eyes on! It's a killer!"

"I can't believe Pikachu is afraid of a Buneary!" Said Dawn.

"Why doesn't Pikachu just use Thundershock on it?" Asked Brock. And that's when they all facepalmed in realization that it would have been much easier.

--

**10. The Rocky Road to Dublin by Dropkick Murphys**

Irish pubs are a blast. Especially the one Ash and Misty were at. With a very good band, the place was rocking, even though it wasn't a rock band, but a folk band.

"These guys are good!" Said Misty. "What's the name of this song?" She asked a waiter.

"Rocky Road to Dublin," said the waited.

"Hey, more Guinness!" Yelled Ash.

"Ash, don't drink too much, okay?" Said Misty.

"This only my second, though!" He replied. "By the way, do you want to dance?" He asked.

"That's a stupid question!" She replied. "Of course I'll dance, you don't have to ask me!" She grabbed Ash by the hand and led him onto the dance floor where the two had even more of a blast.

--

**BONUS SONG!!!**

**11. Sunshine of Your Love by Cream (A/N: Three words: Clapton. Is. GOD!!!!)**

It was getting close to dawn. When lights close their tired eyes. The sun was coming up over the horizon and it shone in Ash's eyes. The light forced the young man to wake up, much to his dismay. He sat up in the bed, the sheets falling off his bare chest. He looked to his left and saw his beautiful lover Misty sleeping soundly. She was naked, just like him. She was no doubt tired from the previous night's... activities.

Ash smiled at her. He bent over and whispered in her ear, saying, "I'll be with you my love." But it woke her up.

"But you're already with me," she said. How can you be with me soon when you're already here?"

He chuckled softly. He red hair was flared out on the bed. The sheets covered the both of them up. Then he had an idea. "What do you say we have another go at it?" He asked her.

She giggled softly. "You read my mind, dear." He bent down to kiss her as soon as she said that. Neither of them wanted to be anywhere else. And the sun shone on the both of them.

--

**Another bonus song!**

**12. No Chances Lost by Cellador**

"Ash Ketchum, now that you're the League champion, what are you going to do?" Asked a reporter.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to live my life as I want to! I may be Champion, but I'm not done yet. There's a lot of places I haven't seen yet, and I intend to see them!" He said. "And I'm not doing it alone," he turned to his friends; Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, Max, Tracey, all of them. "I'll have these guys with me every step of the way."

"Are you going to look for new challenges?" She asked.

"Of course! I may be Champ, but even the World Series champ is never done! That team always goes out the next year to repeat."

Later, he and the gang were outside the LA Coliseum. He was standing alongside Misty, Brock, May and Drew. The four of them would accompany him on his next journey. Pikachu was on his head, as always.

"So we ride on again," said Brock.

"But at least we're not doing it alone," said Misty as she looked at Ash.

"At least I'm with my boyfriend," said May. Drew blushed in embarrassment.

"We ride on together no matter the cost, guys. No journey is too great and no chances are lost!" Said Ash.

"_Yeah_!"

"Pika!" And with that, they all departed for their next journey.

--

And that's it! I hope you liked it. I just think that the iPod Challenge needed something besides Silly Love Songs... although there were some on there, but I felt like doing something else. Besides, we needed some METAL!!! Number 12 was a Power metal song. And yes, numbers 2, 7, and 12 were all part of a larger story. In it, Ash was participating in the US Pokemon League National Championships. Number 2 was in the Quarterfinals, number 7 was in the semis and number 12 is after the tournament. So, I hope you liked it, and please review, dammit!.

See ya later and keep Rockin'! \m/


End file.
